


The Things We Take For Granted

by Stacysmash



Series: Super Haikyuu! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: It was subtle at first, but like the sun rising on a winter morning, casting pale, golden light on the scintillating snow, the air began to warm and the frost stopped spreading. A presence was walking toward Aone, braving the freezing atmosphere to approach him. As it grew closer, Aone could feel the ice encasing him crack and ease away.





	The Things We Take For Granted

**Author's Note:**

> This one kinda broke my heart...not my typical silliness or fluff, but heartfelt all the same

**Supernatural events have been occurring across the world. Young men and women in their late teens and early twenties are discovering changes to their bodies, and some changes are even being pegged as “superpowers”. Many of the victims from these changes were unable to keep it a secret from society, while others are able to remain in the dark.**

 

The Center for Supernatural Gifts was partly a registration office and also a clinic for the young people dealing with changes to their bodies with “gifts”. The waiting room seemed like a typical one, uncomfortable chairs with popular magazines strewn on the end tables next to them. Cheerful music played over the speakers as boredom and impatience seemed to infect all the “patients” crowded in the room. Some peered nervously around at the others waiting, while some looked merely curious at what the patients could do with their newly discovered gifts. But there was one area along the back wall that everyone seemed to be avoiding, where one young man sat alone. His stature was great, over 190 cm at least, but that wasn’t anything strange. The fact that he had no eyebrows was strange, but hardly a reason to be sitting in the CSG waiting room while everyone else stayed far away. 

Aone Takanobu kept his lips in a tight thin line as his eyes flickered around the room. He was used to people avoiding him, but he thought at least here he wouldn’t be shunned as he typically would. He thought the other “gifted” people would understand. He sighed as he looked down into his hands. It was hard to see at first, but there was a slight aura hovering around Aone. If someone got too close, they could feel an instant drop of temperature that would seep into their skin and chill them down to their bones. If Aone wanted to, he could extend his perimeter of frost, but he didn’t like making anyone else feel uncomfortable. So he kept to himself and tried not to let it bother him that he would probably spend the rest of his days with an imaginary forcefield between him and every other living soul. He would pretend that there was no ache throbbing in his chest from the lack of physical contact, or that no one bothered to befriend him even at a distance.

Even as he dwelled on pretending, his mood dropped even further, so deep a silvery light grew from the palms of his hands and little tendrils of frost curled up like smoke and drifted away. His skin began to pale and harden into geometric designs of ice, and quickly it spread throughout his entire body.  A verglas began to spread across the window above his head, and lines of frost rippled across the garish wallpaper, crisscrossing like hundreds of spider webs. 

The other people waiting began to stare at the change spreading from the strange young man, and some even began to move further away. Whispers began to rise like an ocean wave crawling up the sand, and Aone felt himself sink even deeper into his melancholy. The air had grown thin and frigid, and even he began to have difficulty breathing as his body felt thick and heavy.

It was subtle at first, but like the sun rising on a winter morning, casting pale, golden light on the scintillating snow, the air began to warm and the frost stopped spreading. A presence was walking toward Aone, braving the freezing atmosphere to approach him. As it grew closer, Aone could feel the ice encasing him crack and ease away. He blinked and turned his head to see a boy standing beside him with a giant smile on his face. His hair was the brightest orange he’d ever seen, and his honey brown eyes were shining with friendliness. Like Aone, he seemed to have an aura around him, but unlike his repellent frigidity this person’s was soothing and inviting, like the smell of freshly baked cookies. It was the first time in forever Aone felt a pleasant heat, and he wished he could wrap himself up in it. Unfortunately, the person standing beside him was tiny, though they seemed a similar age.

“Hi! I’m Hinata Shoyou. What’s your name?” The boy said in an energetic tone.

Aone’s jaw dropped open in surprise, but he shut it immediately as he remembered his manners. “Aone Takanobu.” He placed his hands on his knees and bowed forward politely.

“Aone-kun! Nice to meet you! Can I sit with you while we wait?”

“You...aren’t you cold?”

“No, I don’t really get cold,” Hinata answered as he plopped in the seat next to him.

“But, people are usually cold around me.”

“Hmm, I could see that, I thought it was gonna start snowing over here! But I guess my gift is like this fizzy stuff in the air around me that keeps it warm, and I can spread it out. I think it’s also protective in a way because I don’t get nearly as many bruises or cuts from tripping over stuff as I used to! Wanna try it?”

Aone cocked his head as he looked down at Hinata’s beaming face. “Try what?”

Hinata hopped up in the chair and knelt so his body was a bit more even with Aone’s. He held his hands out to hover over his cheeks.

“Can you feel it? Does it feel better?” Just having his small hands in such close proximity was enough for Aone to feel like he was submerged in the steaming waters of a hot spring. Not only did his presence warm his skin, but it seemed to melt away the negative feelings that were burrowing into his heart. His eyes grew hot with the feelings he had missed, and he simply nodded to Hinata, unable to find the words to express how he felt. 

Hinata smile grew soft with understanding, and with the shimmering aura around him, Aone thought he looked like an angel. To his surprise, Hinata closed his hands and placed them directly onto his cheeks. He gasped and nearly pulled back from the shock. Not one person had been able to touch him since his powers had generated, and it didn’t seem to bother Hinata at all. Not only did he relish in the sensation of having skin to skin contact with another person, but Hinata’s fingers seemed to be pulsing with a healing energy that trickled into his skin and melted every part of him still clinging to ice.

“Hinata-kun?” The nurse called across the waiting room. Hinata jerked back from Aone, and glanced at her and nodded. He turned back to Aone with a disappointed look on his face.

“I’m sorry, I’ve gotta go. I hope I get to see you around, Aone-kun!” Hinata slid off the chair and hopped away before stopping. He whirled around and rushed right up to Aone with an eager look on his face. “Do you have your phone? We should text!”

Aone’s eyes widened, and he nodded as he slid his protected phone from his pocket. He let Hinata snatch it and punch in his info before tossing it back and darting across the waiting room where the nurse was waiting impatiently. Aone stared after him, still in shock from the unexpected encounter. He looked around and observed that all the ice and frost had melted away from Hinata’s presence, and even though he had already left, the permeating chill did not creep back. 

Aone leaned back in the seat and let out a deep breath, setting his head back against the wall behind him. He stared up at the white ceiling tiles above him, listening to the chipper tune pouring out of the speaker. He could still feel the imprint of Hinata’s hand on his cheeks, still pulsing a bit from the remnants of his infectious energy. For the first time in ages, Aone’s thin plain lips curled up in a slight smile, his chest feeling as light as a puffy cloud on a summer’s day.


End file.
